Competition
by kanyon01
Summary: Otogi thought he loved Serenity. But he quickly realized that he held true affection for another. That person just happened to be Tristan. What will Otogi do to get what he really wants? Chaseshipping one-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of it's characters. Revised.


Otogi had won Serenity. She was all his, and he loved it. Though he still felt a void. He felt a void without Tristan there, fighting with him. He felt guilty when he remembered the look on Tristan's face after Serenity rejected him. Part of him just missed Tristan.

They used to talk all the time, and now they never did. It was heartbreaking, and Otogi couldn't figure out why.

Well, he couldn't figure out why at first. After a few weeks of dating Serenity he realized he just didn't like her. The only reason he'd ever wanted to be with her was to get the attention of somebody else.

Tristan.

And now that Serenity wasn't an excuse to talk to Tristan, Otogi had no interest in her.

So he broke it off. She seemed upset at first, but got over it eventually.

Now there was one thing left for Otogi to do. He had to think up a reason to talk to Tristan. That was the main problem. You see, Otogi wasn't the most creative person. Yes, he'd come up with Dungeon Dice Monsters, but that was a one time thing. Now his brain was as simple as black and white. So he'd decided to consult Yugi.

He began the walk to the game shop. He barged right in and yelled "Where's Yugi?"

Instead of Yugi, Yami was present.

"Do you wish to challenge him to a duel?" The guy asked in his dramatic voice.

"No..I just wanted to ask for some advice." Otogi replied. Yami nodded and went into the backroom of the shop to look for Yugi. In a matter of seconds, they both emerged.

"Hey Otogi, what do you need?" Yugi asked cheerily.

"Advice." Otogi stated. Yugi nodded and lead Otogi to the back of the shop where nobody could eavesdrop. They both took a seat in the empty-minus-them break room.

"Alright what do you need help with?" Yugi asked politely.

"I have a crush on Tristan and I need an reason to talk to him. He hates me and I want to fix that." Otogi responded, not wanting to waste any time. He couldn't help but laugh at Yugi's dumbstruck expression.

"Um why don't you just call him and tell him the truth." Yugi responded.

Otogi frowned. "But I don't want to. Besides, if he knows I'm not with Serenity, he might want to date her." He said.

The blonde boy made an odd expression.

"What?" Otogi asked.

"You didn't hear? Tristan already found out..and he's dating Serenity." Yugi replied.

The green-eyed teen's jaw dropped. Jealousy enveloped him.

"Give me Tristan's number." He commanded. Yugi tried to reason, but it didn't work out. Otogi ended up walking out of the game shop with Tristan's number in hand.

Right when he got home, he called his old brunet friend.

"Who is this?" Was Tristan's creative greeting.

"It's me." Otogi responded.

"Who's me?" The brunet countered. Otogi couldn't deny the pang of hurt he felt. Tristan couldn't even recognize his voice anymore.

"It's Otogi." He stated. There was a brief pause on the other line.

"Hey man how's it going?" Tristan asked. Otogi frowned in anger.

"Are you dating Serenity?" He asked, once again skipping right to the point.

"Yeah, why do you care? You dumped her." Tristan retorted, voice becoming harsh.

"I don't care." Otogi replied.

"Get over it. There's no competition anymore. Serenity is all mine. I like her and she likes me. It's done with" Tristan announced.

Otogi frowned at the _I like her_ part. Had Tristan really been into girl's all along? Maybe the brunet wasn't trying to spite Otogi, and he truly just wanted Serenity.

"Fine." Otogi replied then hung up.

He felt weird. Why was he so upset? He never got upset this easily. Otogi fought when he was hurt, he didn't dwell on things.

With this stubborn thought on mind, he dialed Tristan again.

"Why'd you hang up on me?" Tristan asked, sounding pissed.

"Sorry, can I meet up with you sometime? We haven't hung out in awhile." Otogi suggested, being very ballsy.

There was another brief pause.

"Sure, where do you want to meet? I'm free later today." The brunet responded.

"The diner on the corner near the game shop, 4 'clock. Sound good?" The green-eyed teen made plans. Tristan agreed and they both hung up.

It left Otogi wondering why he'd wanted to do that. Was he that desperate for a date? He almost called back and cancelled, but a part of him was too excited. He really wanted to see Tristan again. But he'd have to resist the urge to kiss him. That was always the hardest part about their relationship.

* * *

4pm came way too fast. Otogi was waiting in the diner, but Tristan hadn't showed yet. Just when the green eyed teen was losing hope, a familiar person walked through the door...followed by Serenity.

Rage flared up in Otogi. Why In the world would the brunet bring her? Tristan quickly spotted his friend and walked (a little too eagerly, might I add) up to him.

"Hey Otogi!" He greeted, looking really excited.

"Hey, let's find a booth." Otogi greeted calmly, struggling to keep his aggravation in check. They all three sat down, Tristan and his girlfriend side by side, Otogi across from them.

The waitress came up and took all of their orders. And for a minute, Otogi thought he was calming down. Then the food arrived. At first, he had thought nothing of Tristan ordering a milkshake. That's when the brunet asked for two straws.

Otogi's eyes widened with raging jealousy as he watched the couple before him. They were giggling and smiling and happily sipping the milkshake. Though after awhile, Otogi's anger slowly faded into annoyance. They were so lovey-dovey it ticked him off. He silently drank his own milkshake. As soon as Tristan and Serenity finished their milkshake, Otogi breathed a sigh of relief. That was until Tristan started to lean towards his date. They began to make out in front of him.

Otogi couldn't take it any longer. He stood up, finally letting all of his jealousy be known.

"Enough!" He yelled, making a scene. He pulled Tristan up and out of the booth.

"Stop sucking face in front of me!" The green-eyed teen yelled.

"Stop being so jealous! Get your own girl!" Tristan yelled back.

"I don't want a girl." Otogi said. He let that sink in. As soon as the brunet's eyes widened in shock, he started to lean forward. He kissed Tristan in front of the whole restaurant. A combination of gasps and boos were heard in the background.

The brunet finally reacted. He shoved Otogi off him and yelled some profanities. Then he grabbed Serenity by the arm and fled the restaurant.

The green-eyed teen was left standing all alone. And for a moment he was satisfied. But then he was hurt. He couldn't force the image of Tristan's disgusted face out of his mind. Quickly he dropped money on the table and fled the diner as well.

Once he made it home, he caught his breath. He dropped his jacket on the ground and let the night's events sink in. Otogi collapsed onto the couch and began to flip through channels. Still, nothing could get Tristan out of his head. Before he knew it, tears of frustration fell. That only made him angrier. He hated being vulnerable.

Otogi fell asleep right where he was.

Sunshine burned through the curtains, awaking the green-eyed teen. Now there's a few seconds right after you wake up that you don't remember anything from the previous day. And for those few seconds, Otogi was happy. But then all of the images flooded back, and hit him like a semi-truck. His happiness was replaced by a familiar dull aching.

For an hour or so, Otogi moped around. He barely moved, other than to use the bathroom once.

But he got tired of that real quick. He stood up and made up his mind. He wasn't just going to sit there and feel bad about the situation he was in. He was going to do something about it. He was going to confess to Tristan. And if he got rejected, he'd have to deal with it.

With that thought, he called the brunet.

"Meet me at my house in a few minutes, even if your disgusted by me. We need to clear the air." Otogi stated.

There was a really long pause, and for a minute Otogi thought Tristan had hung up on him. But then a voice broke the silence.

"Fine, what's your address?" Tristan replied. The green-eyed teen gave it to him and they both hung up.

Time passed too quickly, as Otogi heard a knock on the door in a matter of minutes. He opened it and let his friend inside.

"So what did you want to say?" Tristan asked. He looked quite exhausted, mentally and physically.

Otogi took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. He was ready.

"I'm in love with you." He stated. Tristan didn't even look phased.

"I know." The brunet responded, looking very conflicted.

Otogi froze. Was that the best Tristan could come up with? Not even an _I hate you_? He began to internally panic. The silence was dragging on, as well as the awkward mood. The green-eyed teen wanted more than anything to flee the room.

"I-I don't know what I'm suppose to say to that." Otogi stuttered out. He suddenly felt vulnerable again.

"You don't need to say anything, I should just leave." Tristan responded, then started to head out the door.

"Wait!" Otogi felt himself yell. He hadn't even remembered deciding to speak. He looked at his hand and realized it was wrapped around Tristan's arm. He let go of the arm quickly, not wanting to make Tristan even more uncomfortable.

Right after that, Tristan lost control.

He spun around to face Otogi, and kissed him. The green-eyed teen was stunned, but didn't waste the opportunity. He kissed back. They pulled each other closer, and Otogi's arms wove around Tristan's neck. Soon enough, they had to break apart for air. When they did, Otogi spoke first.

"I-I don't get it." He muttered, trying to catch his breath. His heart was pounding erratically in his ears. His mind was still catching up to the situation.

"I love you too." Tristan confessed. Otogi looked up, stunned.

"But at the restaurant..." He trailed off.

"Yesterday you confused me. A lot. But after some deep thought, I realized my feelings for you have been there. I just never accepted them before. You forced me to stop lying to myself. So thanks for that." Tristan replied warily.

Otogi's eyes widened in shock. Tristan leaned forward and gently kissed his companion again.

"But...I always have and I always will love you." He murmured against his partner's lips.

Otogi could only smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Ok. I'm getting feels and I'm the author. Anyways, there you go. My first chaseshipping piece. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

***after le revision* damn am I a stereotypical one-shot writer. Oh well. Hope it's more fluent now and stuffff.**


End file.
